


Always Leaving

by Leyenn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first mission after is the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble challenge answer for samjanet100 - _firsts/beginnings_.

She stares at the Gate. She wonders. If Sam can understand it all, couldn't she?

It never seemed to matter before. She was happier never to know what it was that took molecules apart and stuck them back in place, compressed like a TV signal across half the galaxy.

She thinks about Sam lost on a world so far away, she can't even see it in the stars. Could she cope?

Nothing and no one ever meant this much. Nothing ever stuck like watching them leave, remembering skin on skin and mouths together, and waiting for it all back again.

  


*

  



End file.
